The pirate hunter
by DJ Maimai
Summary: Jack's back! ,takes place one year after the second movie, after cheating death so many times he dosen't think twice about bringing the hostile daughter of a dead friend...er well enemy, on board, after sucessfuly knocking her out of corse.
1. Chapter 1

Jack's back!( takes place one year after the second movie) after cheating death so many times he dosn't think twice about bringing the hostile daughter of a dead "friend" (soldier) on board... after sucessfuly knocking her out of corse. Will Mercy be able to forgive and forget or will she be the one to finally best Captain Jack Sparrow? R and R please :3

Hehe, my first POTC fan fic! I know, I know another OC, but I just couldn't resist!

Desclaimer (I've been forgeting these latly): I DO NOT own Pirates of The Caribbean, although I wish I did.

* * *

Mercy Calder stepped off of her boat and onto the dock of a small island. An island that is not documented on any map and can only be located by those who already know where it is.

"Ah Tortuga." She sighed, taking in the chaos that surrounded her.

At first glance the 5'0blond haired teen didn't look like much, until that is you saw the two twin pistols dangling from her belt, or the two swords she wore strapped to her back. From head to toe this wild beauty was the picture of a practiced swordsmen... or swords woman considering.

Her piercing blue eyes were cold and rather unforgiving. Her mans top, tied up in the front to show case rippling stomach muscles was well worn and had quite a few rips and tares in rather inconvenient places.

Long brown pants covered her legs and sturdy brown leather boots protected her feet. Mercy's long, dirty blonde hair reached half way down her back.

"How long I've waited for the day fate would lead me here." Mercy smiled to herself. She had been smart not to kill that dirty scoundrel of a pirate. He'd lead her right to the world's largest supply of mongrels and idiots.

Something in the crowd caught her eye, and not just the glittering of the whores fake jewels either. Mercy saw a three cornered cap disappear around a corner. She recognized it, and she was almost positive she'd have the head under it hanging from the front of her ship before the day ended.

* * *

Captain Jack sparrow grinned as walked down the street towards his favorite pub.

"Ah Tortuga!" He said spreading his arms and almost instantly regretting it as he wobbled on his feet. He caught him self, clearing his throat, as if that would take away any of the indignity of almost falling on ones posterior. "It's good to be home." He said, ducking to avoid being knocked over by a man as he flew from the second floor window of a rather shabby looking house.

"And stay out!" A large looking lady yelled after the flying man.

"It's a wonder you ever left." A voice hissed sarcastically in his ear, a sword intruded on his line of vision, hovering just under his nose. Mr. Sparrow was so startled he actually dropped his rum.

"You are aware that you just made me drop a perfectly good bottle of rum aren't you."

"Yes indeed I am." Said the voice, it was either a female or a very frightening 13 year old boy.

"And I don't suppose you'll apologize and remove your sword from under my nose?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Not a chance." the girl replied

"I thought not... very well then, who might you be and what do you have against me and my rum?"

"I am Mercy Calder." Mercy said

"Ah yes... Calder I recognize that name... can't remember where it's from but I do remember it but, you still haven't told me what you have against me and that bottle of rum there." Jack said, pointing at the bottle that was lying shattered on the pavement. _Maybe I should give it a funeral?_ Jack wondered. _Get your mind back on track Jack!_ He thought to himself _Hey! I made a rhyme! Back on Track Jack! I'm a poet and I didn't know it!_ Jack grinned _There I go again! Poet, Know it! I'm a regular rhyming fiend! _A sharp poke from a pistol brought Jack back from his terribly cheesy thoughts.

"A sword **and** a pistol!" Jack said. "What's next? You going to pull a dagger out of your crotch?" The captain mused.

"Laugh it up Cap'in, I've heard about every hidden weapon crack in the book and suffice to say that where I hide my weapons is the least of your concerns right now."

"Well, at least give me a sporting chance." Jack said.

"Alright then." The girl said, stepping back and lowering her sword.

"That's better." Said Jack, turning around. As soon as his gaze fell on the girl his jaw dropped. Now he knew where he'd seen her before. "Well, tie a cannon to me shoes and call me boot strap, if it isn't Edward Calder's little Mercy! How you been lass?"

"Don't you 'How you been' me! I shouldn't have agreed to give you a fair chance! You didn't give my father a sporting chance now did you? So why should I give you any better?"

"Because you're a wonderful girl with a name to fit her personality?" Jack replied, well, it was more of a question then anything.

"Sorry mate, but you're out of luck there." Mercy grinned. "Before the day is up I'll have you hanging from the bow of my ship by your boot straps." The very thought of it sent shivers down her spine. She raised her sword.

"Now Mercy, darling." Jack said, poking the point of her sword. "That's a pointy sword you got there." He commented nervously.

"All the better to impale you on." Mercy replied.

"I'd love to stay and chat but it seems my mother is calling... and my mother lives a long, long, long, long way away." Jack turned around and broke out in a run. It was a rather funny run, considering the bottle of rum had been had been half empty when it hit the ground. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit!_ Jack thought panicked. Then he saw a bail of Hay not to far a head of him, he also noticed that some drunks were swinging back and forth on another bail tied to a rope. He'd have to try that some time, but for now, he'd have to concentrate on putting his newly orchestrated, brilliant plan into action.

Mercy rolled her eyes. "How Juvenile." She muttered before racing after him. Mercy had a hard time keeping up with him, it turns out that Jack Sparrow is a very fast runner, even when he's drunk. "So what have you been up to lately Jack?" Mercy panted "Oh yes, I remember; Tricking your friend into service on the flying Dutch man, getting out done by an over grown octopus and then being saved by a girl, a black smith , a less hairy version of Santa Clause and two crew mates once removed, very impressive Jack."

"Why thank you." Jack replied.

"I was being sarcastic." Mercy said, still keeping close behind him.

"A well, it was worth a try." Jack said, jumping up onto a bail of Hay and facing her.

"So you've decided to act like a man and fight." Mercy sighed, she was ready fro some real sword to sword combat.

"No actually, I'm going to let the Hay take you out." Jack said, pointing at something behind her.

Mercy turned around just in time to see a large bail of Hay on a rope swinging towards her before it crashed into her, sending her reeling backwards and smack through the window of Jack's favorite pub.

Jack dusted his hands off before jumping off the bail of Hay and walking towards the pub. "I think I handled that on q quite well." He said. Oddly enough a person crashing through windows was a normal occurrence in Tortuga so no one really noticed when the pretty little blond flew in.

Jack opened the door to the pub and strolled in like he owned the place, well, actually he had won the deed to the building from the land lord in a bet months ago, so technically, he **did** own the place.

He looked down at the unconscious blonde on the ground and sighed.

"How am I going to explain _**this**_ one to the crew?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the amazing comments. Now here's the second chapter of my fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean... although the plot is mine, if you steal it I will track you down. I'm serious; don't make me send my ass-raping monkeys after you!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercy blinked, _where am I?_ She wondered, rubbing her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she could only see shapes for the time being. A rather large, round looking shape stepped into her line of vision.

"Jack!" The round shape called. "She's awake!"

Jack? Who was Jack? Another shape poked its head around what she supposed must have been a door frame; after all, you can't poke your head through a wall now can you?

"Brilliant observation Mr. Gibbs." A slightly slurred voice answered.

Ah, that Jack.

"Just doin' me job sir." The sarcasm made a slight whistling noise as it passed over the shapes head.

Mercy's vision cleared slightly but her thoughts still couldn't straighten out. She knew she was lying ...somewhere with Captain Jack Sparrow and a round, rather cuddly looking man but it wasn't quite registering that she **really** didn't want to be there.

"Think I damaged her brain?" Jack wondered, walking into the room. "Old Eddie wouldn't be happy with me if I damaged any brain cells." He reached out and poked Mercy.

That's when she realized where she was and why she was there in the first place. Her vision immediately sharpened and she grabbed hold of Jacks finger.

"No Captain Jack, you didn't manage to kill any brain cells, guess you're not a man of luck after all." Mercy said, sitting up. Her grip tightened on Jack's finger as her world began to spin.

"Really? Well it seems I am a man of luck seeming as how you are unlucky enough to be dizzy and disoriented which makes me lucky by default... savvy?"

Mercy blinked... his chatter was not helping.

"Jack, I think you should leave the girl alone, you did knock her out after all, you should be considerate and let her recover." Mr. Gibbs said. Mercy looked at him. _By God it's Santa Clause! _

"I'm fine I don't need to recover." Mercy said, standing up. She wobbled a bit, taking a step or two to each side before regaining her balance. "Bring me my sword and we'll see if Jack Sparrow has the nerve to fight me in a fair duel."

"Captain!" Jack exclaimed. "I'm a captain!"

"Captain, first mate, Janitor, same difference. A coward's a coward no matter what title he gives himself."

Jack smirked and drew his sword. "Alrighty Mr. Gibbs, hand the girl her sword."

Gibbs looked at Jack, then shrugged, handing Mercy one of the swords he had taken from her while she was unconscious. "Best of luck to ya lass." He said. "Yer going to need it." He muttered.

"Well, now that we've both got our sharp objects I suggest we remove ourselves from this room and go some where a little less... small." Jack said, turning around and walking out the door. Mercy followed, stumbling slightly.

When she passed through the door her jaw dropped, she was on one of the most magnificent ships she'd ever seen. Black sails bellowed in the wind, flapping to and fro in a terribly dramatic way. The deck was covered in rope and all manner of odd things, the crew was no acception. The strangest assortment of men she had ever seen roamed the decks of this ship. One in particular caught her eye, he came up to about her waist, he couldn't have been more then 3'0.

Jack led her up a staircase and onto the part of the ship where the steering wheel was. "There we go, much more room for a fight." He grinned drawing his sword.

Mercy grinned as well. "Why don't we make it more then just win or lose."

"I'm listening." Jack tilted his head to the side.

"I lose, I'll serve under your command for one year, you lose you come back to Port Royal with me."

Jack grinned. "Deal." He said without hesitation, reaching out his hand for Mercy to shake. Mercy took it gladly. _I'll have his head hanging from the bow of my ship in no time._ She thought to herself.

Jack stepped away and took a fighting stance while Mercy readied her sword.

"Go!" Mr. Gibbs shouted, none of that count down nonsense.

Mercy lunged forward, making a sharp jab at Jack's stomach. He easily blocked it and returned a strike of his own, swinging at her head. Mercy ducked, turning and swinging her sword around as well, it was headed right for Jack's side.

Jack jumped out of the way, knocking her sword from her hands with little effort. He grinned and moved to stand between her and her sword, wide stanced and cross armed. Mercy returned the grin before diving between his legs, scooping up her sword as she skidded to a stop. Mercy stood and took off over the rail.

Jack turned around. "I should have seen that one coming." He muttered before following the girl.

She stopped and turned around once she reached the middle of the deck. All eyes on board were now riveted on her and Jack.

Jack walked slowly towards the girl, she was under estimating him and it was obvious to everyone but Mercy herself who still stood firm in her belief that she could beat him.

She grinned in his direction." You must be getting old Jack, there was a time when 'Captain Jack Sparrow' would have taken me out in 30 seconds flat, or at least, that's what I've heard. Maybe the tails of greatness, the heroic adventures are just stories fabricated by the legend himself." Mercy sneered.

"You've got a tongue as sharp as your sword girl, I'll give you that." Jack said, walking up to her. "But let's see if you're as quick on your feet as you are with your words." He lunged forward, thrusting his sword towards her stomach, Mercy ducked out of the way, wobbling slightly. Their swords clashed repetitively and the sound of steel on steel bounced off the walls of the ship. Mercy took off again, racing towards the stairs. Her foot caught on the first step and she fell forward, turning around just in time to see Jack lower his sword and press it lightly against her throat.

"Looks like I win love." He grinned. Mercy glared and slapped away the hand he offered her. "Also looks like you're in for a year of service on the Pearl."

"Don't remind me." Mercy said, not budging from her position on the stairs... actually she didn't think she would have been able to even if she'd wanted to, her legs were shaking so much she didn't think they'd support her weight.

"Up you come then." Jack said, lifting her up and hoisting her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Blimey you're light."

"Put me down you pervert!" Mercy yelled when she noticed that Jack had managed to place his hand directly on her back side. This served to send to crew into peels of laughter. Mercys cheeks glowed bright red from anger and embarrassment. She kicked her legs and pounded on Jacks back with surprising force for someone so petite.

Jack wobbled a bit, her constant wriggling was throwing him off balance, but then again that wasn't difficult to do, considering, as usual he was half drunk. "Calm down sweet heart." Jack said, patting her bottom.

Mercy blushed even harder "PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled. Jack sighed and shook his head. He swung her down off of his shoulder and plunked her down on the deck.

"Alrighty then love. Anna Maria, can you get her some proper clothes, these are falling apart."

Mercy looked down at herself, she hated to admit it, but he was right. He clothes were in a terrible state. She wished she had have noticed it sooner as half of her breast seemed quite content to fall out of one of the many rips. She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aye, god knows she needs some." Replied a tall African American woman, her long curls hung down in her face. Mercy supposed that this was Anna Maria. "Come on." She said, grabbing Mercys arm and leading her to a small cabin a bit away from the one she had woken up in. "Sit down." Anna Maria said pointing to the bed. Mercy swallowed her pride and sat down as Anna Maria began rummaging through one of the many trunks that graced her room.

"So, how do you know Jack?" She asked, holding up a long beige skirt and then shaking her head and placing it back in the trunk.

"I don't." Mercy replied.

"Oh really now, then why are you so keen on fighting him?" Anna Maria questioned.

"Grudge."

"How can you hold a grudge against someone you've never even met?" Anna Maria asked, tossing her a long scarlet skirt and light brown shirt. "Put these on."

Mercy frowned but obliged. She picked up the clothing and walked over to a tall screen that she had not noticed before, slipping behind it, she began to change. "He killed my father, I was planning on killing him but, obviously it back fired."

"Obviously." Anna Marie smirked.

"Alright Alright. I got beaten twice in the same day, I get it."

"Actually, you've been out for two days."

"Really?"

"Yes, you had every one in quite a panic. Even Jack was starting to worry."

"He...was worried?" Mercy questioned, sticking her head out from behind the screen.

"Well of course he was! Jack's a decent man, you have to understand that. It was only natural for him to worry. He did almost kill you after all."

Mercy emerged from behind the screen. Frowning at her reflection in the mirror Anna Maria held up for her. The shirt was more like a dress, reaching her knees and the scarlet skirt fit no better, pooling on the floor, making it look as if she had a train.

"You're much too tiny to properly fit any of my clothes." Anna Maria said, sighing. "It'll just have to do, let's see to that hair of yours shall we?" advancing towards Mercy. Eyeing her long blonde hair Anna Maria smiled. She was being un-charisticly nice to this newest addition to the crew. She actually sort of liked the girl, Mercy had spunk, and that was a very endearing think in Anna Maria's slightly twisted heart.

"What about my hair?" Mercy questioned suspiciously, for her there were two things you never messed with, her hair and her swords.

"Well you can't very well go around with your hair hanging down in your face now can you?"

"Well, I suppose not but-"

"No buts, it's going up."

"Yours isn't up!"

"I know how to keep mine out of my way."

"So do I!"

Their little argument continued on like that for quite a while, well it was more like good natured bickering then arguing. All the same, Jack grew so impatient at waiting for them that he made his way to Anna Maria's room.

"Excuse me" He said rather impatiently as he stuck his head around the door frame. "But-" Jack stopped; he was now viewing one of the most hilarious scenes he had ever laid eyes on. Anna Maria had a firm grip on Mercy's hair; Mercy in turn had a firm grip on Anna Maria's. The two were bickering about wearing their hair up. Jack cleared his throat loudly, causing both of them to look up.

"There's a crew waiting for you to be introduced to them." he said, sounding highly amused. Mercy opened her mouth to say what the crew could do while they were waiting but Jack quickly silenced her, knowing that whatever she had to say, it couldn't be civil. "Come on, get a move on."

Mercy stuck her tongue out but stood up just the same, a deal was a deal. Anna Maria grinned at her before she left. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl Mercy." She winked.

"Come on, we haven't got all day" Jack grumbled and started walking back up to the deck, Mercy followed him grudgingly. As they emerged Mercy was once again struck by the amazing ship, she was awe of the huge black sails, it really was beautiful.

Jack lead her through the crowd of crew members that had gathered on the deck and started up the same set of stairs she had tripped over, she halted at the bottom and grumbling, hiked up her skirt so she could ascend the stairs without making an even bigger fool of herself. She felt ridiculus enough as it was in her over sized clothes.

Without a word jack walked over to the rail, obviously expecting to follow him, she stubbornly stayed at the top of the stairs.

"May I present the newest-" Jack looked around, suprised to find that Mercy was not standing by his side. "May I present-" He started again while gesturing wildly to Mercy in an attempt to make her come up and stand beside him. She didn't budge. Jack cleared his throat before marching over to her. "What, pray tell, is the matter with you?"

"I'm not just some thing to be put on display." Mercy said, crossing her arms.

"Don't be ridiculas, you're not on display, I'm just showing you to the crew." Mercy rolled her eyes, what a huge difference. Jack sighed. "Well, if you won't walk." He picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder again. "You'll just have to be carried."

"Put me down." Mercy snarled through her teeth.

"Nope." Jack said brightly. He proceeded to walk back to the railing. "May I present the newest addition to our crew, Mercy Calder!" He said loudly. Then turning around so that Mercy was facing the crew he said, grinningly. "Say hi Mercy."

"Bite me." Mercy replied.

"If it's all the same to you I'd rather not, Mr. Gibbs, kindly take this for me." He said, moving Mercy so he was holding her bridal style.

"Yes'sir." Mr. Gibbs replied, walking up the stairs and taking Mercy from him.

"And if she's up for it have her give Elizabeth a hand in the kitchen would you?" Jack added.

"Yes'sir."

And thus began Mercy's service on the Pearl.


End file.
